Broaching machines are large, bulky, framed structures that consume a large footprint of a factory floor. Broaching machines typically do not lend themselves to being efficient for lean manufacturing and the lower lot sizes associated with reduced work in process and one part flow manufacturing goals of smaller machine shops. Broaching machines are typically complicated and timely to set up and are intended for large production runs with repetitive part manufacturing.
Broaching machines, and in particular, vertical broaching machines, can be designed for push broaching, pull-down broaching, pull-up broaching or surface broaching. Known broaching machines require guides and have obstructed work surfaces. Vertical broaching machines may have cutting strokes that often exceed existing factory ceiling clearances. Allowing an operator to work at factory floor levels requires expensive pits to be dug, as the machines reach heights of twenty (20) feet or more. On a vertical pull-down broaching machine, the broaches are pulled from below a work table. In addition, vertical pull-down broaching machines may have hydraulic cylinders mounted vertically, extending up beyond the machine's work surface. Known broaching machines may be manufactured with large complicated cast frames surrounding at least one side of a working surface leaving the surface awkward and obstructed.
In known vertical broaching machines the work piece may be placed on a work surface that is dimensionally constrained due to the hydraulic cylinders protruding up and through the work surface. This work surface is limited in size, thus limiting the corresponding size of the work piece to the reduced dimensions of the table top free from the interference of the hydraulic cylinders. Therefore, there is a need in the machining industry for a vertical pull-down broaching machine having an obstruction free table top work surface while providing a design requiring minimal maintenance with fast and simple set up that consumes a small footprint in the machining shop floor.